The Boss and The PA
by Syeeqa
Summary: To reconnect with her muggle sides, Hermione Granger takes on new Identity as Lucy Anna Matthews. Being a part of the golden trio, a War hero and a Hogwarts Graduate means nothing in the Muggle world. As such, Lucy's only way to survive the month, is by working as an admin and cashier at the Tri-Golden Bookshop.


I don't own Harry Potter Characters and anything related to it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. Only the story is mine. But don't we all have similar ideas? There is no financial gain made from this. FOr entertainment purposes only.

Now that's out of the way, Let's get on with the story.

* * *

"Night Haylee, the counter has been counted. I've dusted the bookshelves and change the new arrivals. I've written a book report on the new arrivals so if you can read it up, it should help you with knowing what the new arrivals are about." Hermione or as she is known now ; Lucy informed Haylee. Haylee was a college student working the night shifts at Tri-Golden Bookshops.

Unlike most bookshops, Tri-Golden is a 24-hours bookshops. And it's one of the reason Hermione even found it in the first place. Tri-Golden Bookshops ; Dracones Branch was this brightly lighted bookshop in a dull surrounding. It called her to it like a moth to the flame.

Hermione has been living as Lucy for 3 months now, She first started living as Lucy to reconnect with the muggle in her, but as time passes on, she found out she was much happier as Lucy and not as Hermione. Because Lucy was a highschool dropout, she had no expectation on her. People didn't expect her to charge into everything. She didn't have to know everything. It was perfectly normal to not know stuff. Lucy is the exact opposite of Hermione. Even though she was happier as Lucy, she misses Hermione and Hermione's friend. But she knew there was something missing in Hermione's life. She just doesn't know what it is.

After delegating her works to Lucy, she went on her routine for the last 3 months. Tri-Golden Bookshop - Lie In Diner ( where you can have breakfast at night and beer in the morning) - Home.

"Lucy, What are you having tonight?"  
"Just some toast will do. I'll be at my corner."

A few minutes later, toast and milk was delivered to Lucy. To an onlooker, she must have been engrossed in her books, but she was actually thinking about the offer given to her this morning. Someone from headquarters had just given her promotion of some sorts. She was to be the new boss personal assistant should she come to accept the offer. Even though she was acting as a highschool dropout, the hermione side of her had came out when the Janelle, the shop manager suddenly broke her water bag and deliver at the shop. Since the replacement manager hadn't come, she took over and it was spread all over the HQ that there was a reliable person at the Dracones branch.

Should she accept the offer, she would be getting slightly more than what she was getting and it would be a good promotion for Lucy. But it's not like she was going to stay as Lucy any longer. She was starting her job as a Development team member, 3 months from now at M Enterprise. It would be easy for her to simply vanish if she was just a normal cashier. But life has never been easy for Hermione and hence she crave to take on the challenge.

"Lucy. Thank you for accepting the offer, with Janelle on sudden maternity leave and everything that is going on i don't think we would ever be able to find someone to be the boss PA."

"Angela, I've got to remind you that i'll only be here for the next 3 months, after that i'll be going to England." Angela is the head secretary at HQ. She's a lovely women until you cross her.

"Lucy, I don't get it. Why don't you just stay here. Being a PA is not that bad. It's better than having to start all over again"

"Ouh Angela. There's just so many things waiting for me there. Opportunities, …" friend and maybe love. "Ya. well maybe only Opportunities. But i feel like something's waiting for me. And my intuition is always on point."

"Is there no way, i could change your mind? Well maybe the boss might be able to change your mind. He's a delicious looking guy."

"Haha. My mind is set. There's no way i'm staying here any longer than the next 3 months"

"I tried my best." Anglea sigh " Anyway here's the file for the boss. His name is Derek Michaels, the Tri-Golden Bookshops have been in his family for so long, but they have never stuck their nose in our business. But ever since Mr Michaels took over, he wanted to know all of the company assets and we have been asked to provide him a place in our company. He's quite young, but he's competent. He tripled the profits for the Little Margin Branch in 2 months time. Therefore we see no reason to give him anything he wants."

While she was giving me information and tidbits about Mr Michaels, We reached his Office.

After confirming with Angela that i look decent enough. She knocked on his door.

"Mr Michaels, Miss Matthews is here. Miss Matthews will be your Personal Assistant for the next 3 months." After introducing me, Angela left me alone.

"Lucy Anna Matthews ; a high school dropuout. What were they thinking? Sending the boss a high school drop out as my Personal Assistant. Listen here, Matthews. I don't know what you've heard. I am definitely not as good as you've heard i am. I do not tolerate stupid people. So you better work hard at the only chance you'll ever be given in this lifetime. Do i make myself clear?"

Oh My God! He reminds me of someone. He reminds me of Malfoy.

"Yes, Mr Michaels. Your orders are clear."

"You may leave now."

Oh my god. I've only meet him for 5 minutes. But he's a prick. He reminds me of Malfoy, with his blond hair and long legs. I almost thought he was Malfoy. The physique was similar. Could be he Malfoy? What am i thinking? There's no way he could be Malfoy. Malfoy in the Muggle World. What was i thinking?

It's been a week. And he hasn't gotten angry at me yet. Because It's practically Hermione working. And as Hermione is a perfectionist, there was no way she could have messed up.

Weeks turns to months. It's been 2 months since i've started working as Mr Michaels Personal Assistant.

It's Christmas Eve tonight and here i am in the office, trying to finish my work.

"Miss Matthews, aren't your family waiting for you to come home? It's Christmas Eve." Mr Michaels enquired.

Family. What is family? A group of people you working with? Or is it a group of people who gave birth to you? I have none of those.

"I'm too far away from them. Actually that's where i'll be going next month. Back to my family." Technically, Harry and the Weasleys are my family. They still accepted me even after i broke up with Ron.

"I see. Would you like to join me for dinner then Miss Matthews? It's sad to be alone on a holiday. And my Family is far away just like yours."

A dinner would be nice.

"Sure. I'll just finish this proposal."

"Oh my god, you sure act like this person i knew in school, she was this know it all. Read the whole textbook before the school starts, took all the extra class she could have taken. Did all the homeworks weeks in advance." He had this look when he's talking about her. He must have liked her.

"She seems like a good student. She must have been a nice classmates."

"Nice Classmates? No way. She was this insufferable know it all. Always putting her hands up to answer the questions." Even though he was complaining about her, He has this longing look on his face. He must have loved her very much. I wonder did he ever know of his feelings about her? Did she know his feeling for her? Did people around them saw it too?

After Dinner, we went to my Apartment to have some drinks. During dinner, i found out Mr Michaels was actually nice to talk to. He can communicate with me easily. After hanging around Harry and Ron for too long, i forgot there are guys out there that are intelligent enough to have a conversation with.

"Lucy, Can i call you lucy? I mean this is after work hours and we just had dinner. I feel like we can be a little informal with each other."

"Sure. And i call you derek right?"

"Lucy, why are you here? SInce you are going back to ur family next month. Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Well. I wanted to go back to my roots before i go back to being who i am."

"Your roots? You were originally from here?" Ouh no! More lies.

"You can say that. Something similar. Can i ask you a question, Derek?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Your know it all classmates, was she your girlfriend?"

"What? No way! It was impossible between us."

"Why? Birds of the same feathers flock together. Smart people stick together? Don't they?"

"No. They don't. And even if they do. I don't fancy her."

"Sure you do. I can see it in your face."

"No i don't. Besides we are from totally different worlds."

"Haha. Yes you do. Don't tell me you've never realised your feelings for her."

"I don't have feelings for her."

"Fine. Let's say i believe you. Can i ask you another questions?"

"Sure. What else can you ask?"

"Why are you suddenly interested in Tri-Golden Bookshops? I mean it's been a part of your family business for so long now. But your family hasn't touch the business in so long. Why are you here now?"

"Well. Things happens. One things lead to another and i think i should go back to the basic. And what better way to do that then figure out how all those golds in the vaults come about." Gold. Wow he must be really rich.

"Yes, Lucy. I am rich" oh my god! Did i say that outloud?

"Yes, Lucy. You did." shit. I should just shut up before i give myself away.

"Give yourself away? Lucy what u hiding?" I couldn't think of anything to say. And his lips looks so shining from this angle. I moved in for a kiss. He's kissing me back. OMG! He's kissing me back.

Ouh.. The pounding in my head. What happened last night? Am i late to work today? AH! F*ck it. Where's the hangover medicine? Why am i naked? Was someone here last night? OMG! What did i do?

After maneuvering myself around my kitchen in my hangover state. I Finally found the medicine. And all memory of last night came back to me. Ouh no! I'm fucked. I didn't just have sex with my boss.

I finally saw the note on my nightstand,

 _Matthews,_

 _I went back already. Just forget whatever happens. I'll treat as if last night never happens. We simply went our separate our ways after dinner._

 _M_

Well. I'm glad he didn't wait for me to wake up. Imagine all the awkwardness. I just wish he had left before the spell changes my appearance back to Hermione.

One month have passed. Mr Michaels went back to being his cold self. It seems like the night never happened. All warmth was loss.

Today's my last day as Mr Michaels Personal Assistant. And when my shift i ends, i shall leave this town and go back. After cleaning my table, i went to say my goodbye to Mr Michaels. Looking back around the empty office, i remember the last 3 months i've spent here.

*knock knock*

"Enter"

"I'm leaving Mr Michaels. Thank you for the support for the last 3 months."

"Thank you for your helps too. Miss Granger"

"It's my ple-" Wait.. Back up. Did he just say Miss Granger? There's no way he could have known i was Hermione Granger. "I think you got the wrong name, Mr Michaels. I am Lucy Matthews. And your new PA is Felix Ginger. I'm afraid there is no Miss Granger here."

"Ouh. But there is. She's standing right in front of me. Hermione Jean Granger. One third of the Golden Trio , a war hero and a insufferable know-it-all."

"I'm afraid i have no idea what you are talking about, Sir."

"Drop the act, Granger."

"I don't know why you doing all this. But i've known all these while that you are Granger. And you're resigning now. What game are you playing, Granger?"

"Sir, I don't know what you talking about."

"Draco Malfoy"

"Malfoy? What about -?"

"You didn't know?"

"What? What didn't i know?"

"The insufferable Know-It-all didn't know it. Finally i've beat you in something. Me. I am" and with that he left his office.

What did he mean? How did he know i am Hermione Granger? He must have saw me after that night. And why was he talking about Malfoy? Funny, the way he was pushing me for answer was just like Malfoy.

OMG! I should have seen this sooner.

 _He reminds me of Malfoy, with his blond hair and long legs. I almost thought he was Malfoy. The physique was similar._

" _Oh my god, you sure act like this person i knew in school, she was this know it all. Read the whole textbook before the school starts, took all the extra class she could have taken. Did all the homeworks weeks in advance."_

" _... I don't fancy her."_

" _... Besides we are from totally different worlds."_

" _Ouh. But there is. She's standing right in front of me. Hermione Jean Granger. One third of the Golden Trio , a war hero and a insufferable know-it-all."_

He's know it was me all along. OMG! I had sex with Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had sex with me, Mudblood Hermione Jean Granger, while i was masquerading as a muggle Lucy Anna Matthews.

The prophet would have a field day if this was ever released.


End file.
